fadingsunsfandomcom-20200216-history
Malignatius
World Stats Ruler: Duchess Valentina Decados Cathedral: Orthodox Agora: Charioteers Garrison: 7 Capital: New Jakovgrad Jumps: 3 Tech Level: 5 Human Population: 22,000,000 Alien Population: 950,000 (mostly Vorox) Resources: Game Animals, prisons Exports: Furs, Ivory, Fat, Meat, Vodka Solar System Plane Name Distance from Sun Notes Angakok 0.17 AU Small, rocky, barren planet; Often semi-molten due to its closeness to the sun Anadyr 1.54 AU Pale reddish planet; Once rich in metals, mining was exhausted during the 2nd Republic (Quikil) moon Malignatius 1.94 AU Only planet with life-sustaining atmosphere (Julka) moon Decados gulag; Criminals are dumped there with no provisions, no attempt is made at policing; Not enough food is provided Arsanerit 9.26 AU Multicolored gas giant; Many rings and moons; Occassionally veins of valuable minerals are found on a moon Quinkinnaqu 20.49 AU Very large gas giant of gray and purple Jumpgate 33.82 AU History First colonized between 2450 and 2550 by settlers from Holy Terra, this world was originally called Chauchu. Early settlers were economically marginalized anti-capitalists who bought the world from corporate owners. These settlers largely ignored the rest of the universe and lived peacefully among themselves. The planet was conquered in the 30th century by the Li Halan, wanting to control the exotic animal exports that had become popular at that time. The populace resisted Li Halan rulership fiercely, and the Li Halan were ill prepared for arctic conditions. Princess Theodora (pre-45th century) bioengineered a plague to wipe out the Tuktuvak herds, which the rural communities relied upon for food. The resulting famine wiped out huge numbers of people, which Theodora meant as a sacrifice to her demonic overlord; over 40% of the population died as a result. The planet urbanized under House Li Halan, but also saw a massive proliferation of religious sects. During Second Republic the planet suffered severly since it could not compete economically and most of its poor were unregistered with the welfare system. However, many supported the Republic anyways, even as it was collapsing, out of fear of a return of the demonic Li Halan lords. The Li Halan did return, and the depravity and cruelty resumed just as before. The Li Halan did, however, allow all manner of Church sects to thrive, especially the Eskatonics, Preceptors, and Incarnates. In 4414, under Prince Rikard Cardano, the Li Halan began a righteous and just rule of the planet - reduced taxes, managed Tuktuvak herds, promoted commerce, etc. The new Li Halan rule, however, also came with the price of religious persecution of non-Orthodox sects; many were killed, others fled into the wilderness. All non-Orthodox sects were outlawed under the Li Halan. Decados liberation of Malignatius during the Emperor Wars took less than 5 years and used many spec ops - kossacks, dervishes, grimsons, cybercorps, etc. The Decados halted the persecution of non-Orthodox sects and now it was Orthodox priests that fled and many Li Halan priests were discovered to be Manja worshippers. Today, religious diversity is rampant again - Incarnates, Gjarti, Preceptors, Hesychasts, etc. Locations Nunaat Ruled by the Duchess Valentina Decados, a war hero and a leader of the Dervishes. She is a military genius, but an administrative incompetent. Valentina is married to Petya Torenson, a most disagreeable union for both. Valentina is a very fiery, aggressive, vicious and violent person, ill-suited to more refined Decados courts. Her assignment to Malignatius is likely Prince Hyram's way of keeping her at arm's length. Vulcanism on the west coast of Nunaat causes ash clouds to block sunlight to most of the region. Thick boreal forests cover the land, but the lumber industry is slight since the wood is of poor quality. The land is sparsely populated, with a few small hesychast monasteries, lumber and trapping communities and many vorox. This region was actually the center of Li Halan power, and as such it is more Orthodox then other areas and the most politically stable. That is not to say things here are perfect, however - nomadic Zuranists are currently raiding Orthodox settlements and caravans. Roaming the world in dirgibles, these Zuranists are deeply despised by most Decados nobles. New Jakovgrad is found in Nunaat - the capital of the world since the earliest Li Halan days (though the Li Halan called it Pinkiang). It is home to 1.3 million souls, with Incarnates making up a third of the city population. They dominate local commerce, leaving the rest of the city to its Orthodox members. The Incarnates and Orthodox war upon each other, but cooperate in keeping other sects out of the city. The Decados must constantly heavily patrol the city to prevent open fighting between the two religions. The Orthodox are assisted by Vorox and former Li Halan lords. The city is also home to the planets main spaceport, agora and Cathedral. (12 million population) Alakshak Ruled by the Duke Lev Decados, the Duke has not actually been seen in two years and his whereabouts are unknown. Rulership has thus fallen to the Marquis Zarachia Van Gelder, the head of house Van Gelder, a competent but quiet man. Alakshak is the largest continent and the spiritual heart of the planet. In the south, the Orthodoxy is weak and Incarnates, Preceptors and Amaltheans numerous; conflict constantly abounds between the different sects. Incarnates are the largest group in the south, having the majority of the population in some cities. They are supported by converts among many of the local Decados nobility and are currently in conflict with the Zuranists. Preceptors are well respected since they teach the wilderness survival skills that make it possible for others to survive. Preceptor communities are usually quite prosperous, but also the targets of occasional bouts of anti-techology preaching. Amaltheans are new arrivals, and while respected for their work, they mistrusted for their ties to the Orthodoxy. The Amaltheans do not like to tend to the Zuranists since they refuse to do the required penance, but most Amaltheans won't refuse to help anyways. The Di Long Fiefs are still controlled by the Li Halan and ruled by the Countess Amita Li Halan of Llangh, a notorious apostate and Manja worshipper. The fiefs are home to four million people, and have a high tech level compared to the rest of the planet. There are large hydroponic facilities that allow it to be self-sufficient, and despite Li Halan rule, there is a wide variety of religious beliefs, including many heresies not found elsewhere. The fiefs are also home to a major airport. Ukiuq is the arctic circle region of tundra and ice shelves, and is home to many of the oldest communities on the planet, most pre-dating the Church. The inhabitants here are primarily hunters and fishers, since no agriculture is possible, and most are adherents to Gjarti. The people here will never allow a person to starve to death, though abuses of this hospitality are not tolerated... There are also monastaries of all sorts - Gjartin, Eskatonic, Heschyastic, etc. Aola is the capital of Alakshak and the center of House Van Gelder's power. With a population of half a million, the city is very ugly, with parts of it underground. The city is split between Eskatonics and the Hesychast Lazio Urtana, with violence between them increasing. There is a major airport located in the city limits. Neo-Kiew is the site of final battles for conquest of Malignatius. A population of a half million, some of them Li Halan and Hazat holdouts, make this city unstable. It is also the site of the martyrdom of Saint Maya the Scorned Woman, and is predominately an Orthodox city, although Incarnates and Preceptors are making in-roads. It is administered as a police state by Kossack commander Pyotr. Khemta is the greatest of the Cities of Refuge. Although there are only a million residents, officially there is no noble rule here - instead it is ruled by an elected mayor. In practice, it has been run by Seron Haie of House Thana for over 70 years, who rigs the elections to maintain power with Decados support. There is also a heavy Scraver and Reeves presence. Crime is rampant from numerous gangs - extortion, murder, theft and smuggling being chief among them. These gangs are also the cities primary defenders against outside forces. The largest gang is called "Demon Host" and claims to be antinomists (but isn't). The Invisible Path psychic coven operates freely in the city. (9 million population) New Tibet Ruled by the Marquis Gennady Decados (a first cousin of Countess Illyana of the Transvaal) from the low tech Castle Sybaris. A fief here is considered as punishment from the Prince - nobles here have nothing to govern and spend there time in hedonistic delights. Only the northern coastline is inhabited, though scattered small communities of Li Halan sympathizers may exist in the interior. This was the last part of the planet freed from House Li Halan, with guerrilla skirmishes lasting for years after the peace was declared. Most partisan efforts have collapsed due to either leaving the planet, internal pressure, or being captured or killed. Most surviving inhabitants are Orthodox, but a slow regression to pre-reflective paganism is occurring. Many Vorox (former Li Halan soldiers) live here and they have gone feral. The largest pack of Vorox are led by Baroness Garahagayah, who has a large bounty on her head. (1 million population) Komadorskiyes A largely unihabited island chain, there are a few hunting villages and temporary Zuranist bases. Unangans A largely unihabited island chain, there are a very few Orthodox hunting villages and temporary Zuranist bases. This area is officially part of New Tibet and therefore under Gennady's rulership. Craggenheld A particularly remote outpost, near a particularly remote gulag. The Sinful Stars, Steal Your Face by Chris Wiese References Category:First Republic Worlds Category:Second Republic Worlds Category:Decados Worlds Category:Worlds